grannyroblox_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
House
Description House '''is a map in Granny that is three blood drops in terms of difficulty. This map is a Roblox version of Granny's house in the original game, but with a few missions elements and some added ones. This map is very liked due to many players already knowing the layout if they played the original Granny game, and there is a lot more to do. If you played the original granny game, then navigating around this map shouldn't be a problem. '''Design This map's design is a replica of the Granny's house in the original game but some stuff are missing but also other stuff are added. It seems to be a normal house with not much modern technology. Although it looks normal, there are some interesting features in this map, such as the Spider. Tips Survivor * When traveling the basement, check to see if the door to the basement is open. If it is, Granny might be in there or has been in there, as players don't use that door often * It's better to decide which way want to escape instead of focusing on both so you know where to and where not to go and you will escape faster. For example, if you want to escape through the backyard, don't go to the Bathroom as nothing will spawn there that will help you * If you want to fall down the Unstable Flooring, make sure that Granny is not in the Main Room. Failing to check can result in landing near Granny and getting knocked down the second you hit the ground ** If you want to escape through the Backyard, don't put the plank over the Unstable Flooring as there is nothing worth getting in the Jail and it will make it harder to fall through. Unless you want the Shotgun Granny * Place bear traps in front of the tunnels as it can make it harder for players to get around and sometimes will be forced to step in them * Check places where players go to often such as the Basement, Backyard, and the whole Secret Area * You can use the Unstable Flooring to your advantage. Wait until someone or some people is in the Main Room then drop down and knock them by surprise * Try to upgrade the Speed a lot as the major problem with Granny is she can be outran easily * Don't forgot that you can hit through walls. This can be a great way to get rid of campers. For example, if some is just hiding in the Hidden Closet, go to the other side of the drawers and hit them through the wall. It should knock them down Trivia * This map is favorited by a lot of players because of most people already knowing the layout * This map is also hated because of how players just camp in the tunnels so Granny can't get to them * There are many missing elements from the original game, such as the Car and the Cellar Swamp area * The Winch Handle that spawns in this map is glitched so that only mobile players can spin it and not computer players Category:Maps Category:House map Category:Pages